


Red Light on Elm Street

by agirl4allfandoms



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994), Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Cutting, Dubious Consent, F/M, Implied Pregnancy, Knifeplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirl4allfandoms/pseuds/agirl4allfandoms
Summary: "One, two, Freddy's coming for youThree, four, better lock your doorFive, six, grab your crucifixSeven, eight, gonna stay up lateNine, ten, never sleep again"I'm stuck on season 12 at the moment but this cannon happens some point after Dean is cured in season 10 but before they release the Darkness in season 10/11... I suck at summaries, sorry.





	Red Light on Elm Street

The alarm was blaring, the red emergency lights flashing. She was sick with a stomach flu or a wicked cold, it felt like both honestly. Sam and Cas had been gone for a week trying to find a cure for Dean, who was supposed to be chained in the dungeon. She was sleeping in Sam’s bed when the power went out, being surrounded by a familiar scent was making her feel better. The alarm woke her up and she knew, _knew_ that he had escaped or Crowley had helped him but knowing Dean like she did it was probably the former. So now, she found herself running through the maze that was this godforsaken bunker with a pissed off demon after her. “I’m going to tear you to shreds when I find you, baby girl!” He shouted his voice sounding awfully close. She knew there was a door to a secret passage around here somewhere if she could just find it.

She pressed herself against the wall feeling it as she went silently wishing the power would come back on. “I can smell him on you. Sammy been taking care of my girl?” He taunted and fuck he sounded much closer than before. She closed her eyes and held her breath as she prayed to Cas, five minutes passed and she didn’t hear him. _Crap, crap, crap._  She opened her eyes and saw Dean stalking towards her, eyes black as coal. “Don’t bother Castiel won’t be able to come save you. Wardings.” He said as he put one of his hands up, blood on his fingertips. She scrambled backwards as her hand brushed the right spot and the door she was looking for opened. Before she could bolt through it though he had reached her and yanked her back by a strong grip on her hair causing her to cry out. He threw her into the wall opposite them and pounced on her with his bloodied hand at her throat.

He squeezed hard nearly cutting off her air supply while he nestled his face into her neck inhaling her scent except she didn’t smell like her, she smelled like his brother. “It seems I need to remind you who you belong to, little one.” He breathed into her, his breath prickling against her skin. “Have you been wandering around dressed like this since I left?” He asked near her ear as he bit down on her lobe painfully. She shook her head frantically; she had forgotten that she was in her silk short set. Her fever had finally broken the day before but she still felt hot and they were the only PJs she could stand to be in. “I don’t believe you, baby girl. You been whoring yourself around here like a red light girl.” He spat as he pulled up to his full height the hold on her throat bringing her with him. He applied more pressure with his thumb and watched as her face became red and her eyes rolled back, she kicked with all her might but then her vision went black and she felt floaty.

She wasn’t sure how long she’d been out until a brutal slap to the face, hard enough to split the corner of her mouth had her eyes wide open. She watched as well as felt when he swiped his thumb through the cut then put it in his mouth and sucked the blood off. The emergency lights were still flashing as they cast eerie shadows over his face. She tried to move her arms but she couldn’t as she belatedly realized she was tied to the chair in the dungeon just like he had been earlier. “I’m gonna reclaim you baby girl. When and only when you’re broken, bloodied and bruised will I take you away to somewhere they’ll never find you.” He threatened as he smirked. She was so not feeling well enough for this crap and she wasn’t quite sure what made her do it but she reared her head as far back as she could and spit in his face. “Oh, fuck. Dean…-” She started but was cut off when his strong hand wrapped around her throat. “ _Kitty_  wants to play today, huh? Well, Daddy can play too and so much better.” He mused as he released her throat. She took a much needed lungful of air.

It was short lived when a forceful backhand sent her head reeling and the act itself caused the chair to careen to the side. Her head hit the floor hard as her vision filled with black dots. She heard a sharp intake of breath and a noise she couldn’t quite place. She opened her eyes to turn to look at him and saw a bit of blood pooled underneath her. She also noticed that the floor was cracked clean through the center of the Devil’s Trap effectively breaking it. _’Well fuck, that must’ve been how he escaped. He was pissed enough to actually break the floor…’_  She thought to herself. His boots appeared into her line of vision and she turned her head to look up at him, he still looked pissed but there was concern etched on his face too. He righted the chair and cleaned what little blood he saw without saying a word. They had always used a safe word but this wasn’t her Dean so would he have even listened if she used it now.

She was no stranger to torture, no hunter was. She had been captured in her early naïve hunting years and kept as a play thing for Crowley until the Winchesters found her and saved her. Suffice to say that this was something she could handle; it hadn’t come to a point where she felt she had to word out. He leaned over her and cut wrists free from the chair. He pulled away and his face was inches from hers so she took the opportunity to lick her spit off of his face before she gave him a smirk. His eyes flashed black again and the next thing she knew, she was straddling his naked lap reverse cowgirl style. He ripped her sleep shorts clean off and groaned when he found her bare underneath them as he roughly petted the curls on her mound before flicking her clit a few times. “You haven’t been down to visit me in a while, princess.” He whispered into her ear. “I’m sorry… I’ve been sick and they… they told me not to visit you while they were gone.” She squeaked out when he slapped her clit especially hard.

He slapped her clit a few more times till her slick covered his fingers then he shoved three fingers into her dripping cunt. “ _Mine._  You’re always so responsive for me.” He growled as a moan left her when he picked up a brutal pace with his fingers. She screamed when his thumb sought out her clit. “You know what I want, sweetheart.” He breathed out against her neck. “I can’t… I can’t.” She gasped out on a particularly hard thrust of his fingers. “You can and you will. You will drench my fingers, my cock and our thighs in your sweet juices.” He commanded and she reflexively clenched around his fingers. With a few more forceful thrusts of his fingers and flicks to her clit she came white hot in a spectacular gush drenching their lower halves. “Mmmm, my good girl.” He mused as he removed his fingers relishing in the disappointed whine that spilled from her. He used her slick and his drenched fingers to probe her tight back entrance. She’s always been so tight in every hole no matter what he’s done to her and she’s his, _his._ He’ll show them to keep her away from him. He will always find her and claim her.

He plunged two thick fingers into her while using his free hand to place his cock against her dripping folds and rub it through them to lube himself up. Once satisfied with how open she was he lifted her up effortlessly with one arm while holding his cock straight with the other hand then he slammed her flush down onto him basking in her startled scream. He held her still by the hips as he set a brutal and quick pace. “ _Dean…_ ” She whined and he knew it all too well, she was begging to cum again. He moved one hand fingers splayed over her lower belly and flicking her clit and with his low growl of the command she released a long wail as she gushed all over her and him. Her vision whited out then went black.

She came to a while later and found herself bound yet again except this time she was splayed spread eagle upon a table with her camisole ripped open. She felt a sharp pain somewhere on her thigh and picking her head up a bit to look down her body she saw small cuts adorning her flesh every now and then. They weren’t deep and there was not particular pattern to them. She let out a soft whimper when she saw him make the next cut; he picked his head up and licked at every cut before hovering over her face. He winked at her then sunk his teeth into the juncture between her neck and shoulder, _hard_  enough to draw blood. A door slammed open in the distance as she let out a scream. “I think our guests have arrived, little one.” He said when he picked his head up, his eyes flashing black as her blood dripped down his chin. She felt the world shift and then she was standing naked in the library as Dean held his blade to her throat.

Her eyes wide as Sam came into the room firing a warning shot that was a mere millimeter from her head. “Are you trying to kill her?” Dean snarled. “Are you?” Sam countered. “Oh Sammy. I can smell it on you. You want her. You love her. How’s it feel to know that she chose me though? You want her, you can have her but I’ve staked my claim. She has no idea what I did to her while she was out, both times.” He taunted his brother then turned on her. “Can you feel it, baby girl? Hmm?” He asked as the hand that was gripping her hair moved down to rub over her stomach. She gasped as she could feel something coiling, slithering and moving inside and she felt sick like violently ill. “No.” She breathed out as tears threatened to spill. “Yes.” He hissed. She fought against his hold as his blade nicked her. She turned towards Sam and mouthed ‘I love you. Do it’. She heard the shot ring out, Dean roar and felt the slice of the blade before everything went black.

That was usually when she woke up from this – nightmare, memory, flashback or whatever it was – but not this time. No, this time she heard a familiar rhyme from a movie.

 

 

> _"One, two, Freddy's coming for you_
> 
> _Three, four, better lock your door_
> 
> _Five, six, grab your crucifix_
> 
> _Seven, eight, gonna stay up late_
> 
> _Nine, ten, never sleep again”_

Then she felt four razor sharp claws pierce through her chest near her heart as she let out a blood curdling scream. Her eyes finally opened and she woke up in the back of the impala where she had apparently dozed off. She looked down at her chest as red was seeping through her white t-shirt. “Sam?” She said barely above a whisper. The man in question whipped his head around and looked at her dazed before he saw her clutching the wound on her chest. “Shit, Dean stop the car now!” Sam yelled. The car came to a sudden screeching halt that made her and Dean wince for different reasons. “Jesus, sweetheart what happened?” He asked. “Freddy… Freddy Krueger.” She said simply. “What?” They both asked incredulously. “Freddy Krueger.” She said again. She felt so lightheaded and weak.

She could hear a distant steady beeping. Ah, not dead then. Hospital. She turned and bumped against a hard warm body. She opened her eyes and was met with Sam’s sleeping form and she was just surprised he managed to fit into the bed with her. “Sam? Sam?” She said voice louder each time. He stirred and opened his eyes. “You’re awake.” He said as she nodded the affirmative. “Hospital?” She asked curiously. “Yeah, we couldn’t get ahold of Cas and when we couldn’t feel a pulse we raced you to the nearest one. You had to have emergency surgery. You’ve been out for a day or so. I’m just gonna let the nurse know you’re awake.” He said as he leaned over to push the call button. Five minutes later a doctor named Wendi came in. “Ah, Mrs. Winchester. Welcome back. It was touch and go for a while but you pulled through. Your husband never left your side. I believe we will keep you just a few more hours for observation but you should be able to be discharged today.” She said and then took her leave. “Mrs. Winchester? Husband?” She asked him warily. “Uh, yeah we had to give a name and they wouldn’t let me stay unless I was family. I knew they would frown upon me sleeping in the bed if I said I was your brother.” He said sheepishly as he ran a hand through his hair nervously.

She just cuddled into him a much as the tubes and IV would let her. “So what happened?” She asked after a while. “Oh, apparently we drove past an Elm Street just a random one but it had been cursed by a witch in the neighborhood. She said it was a spell to bring horror movie villains to life to deter the local teens from causing mischief or some such bullshit. Dean and Cas ganked her though so no one else will get hurt.” He told her. “Does he know that you remember?” He asked hesitantly. “No, Sam he doesn’t. I know he told Cas to take the memories away but as bad as it sounds I like having them. I like knowing that despite how badly he treated me I came out the other side healed and loved. He still has the mark and I know we can’t go back so I’m moving forward with you. I love you.” She said as he placed a chaste kiss to his lips. “I love you too.” He affirmed as he ducked his head and kissed over the bandage on her clothed chest.


End file.
